Buildings
Buildings are at the very core of Monstermind. They are bought via the in-game store in the lower half of the screen. There are four types of buildings: Residence, Commerce, Military and Decoration. There are also "Special" constructions which help you in your struggles. Though they follow the rules for buildings, they need not be exactly that. If you wish to add to the Wiki please use the Building templates provided. Residence Residential buildings provide you with Population . The number of people provided differs per building. Humble Home *Grid: 1 x 2 *Health: 120 *Population: +10 *Build Time: 00:30 *Cost: 600 Coins *FB Credits: 5 Budget Bungalow *Grid: 2 x 2 *Health: 180 *Population: +22 *Build Time: 00:09 *Cost: 1000 Coins *FB Credits: 12 Picket Fenced House *Grid: 2 x 2 *Health: 300 *Population: +40 *Build Time: 01:00 *Cost: 5000 Coins *FB Credits: 19 Suburban Home *Grid: 2 x 2 *Health: 360 *Population: +50 *Build Time: 00:30 *Cost: N/A *FB Credits: 24 Trailer *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 135 *Population: +15 *Build Time: 00:30 *Cost: 2500 Coins *FB Credits: 9 Modern House *Grid: 2 x 2 *Health: 400 *Population: +60 *Build Time: 00:30 *Cost: N/A *FB Credits: 29 Apartment Block *Grid: 2 x 2 *Health: 420 *Population: +70 *Build Time: 10:00 *Cost: 12000 Coins *FB Credits: 48 Executive Apartment *Grid: 2 x 2 *Health: 600 *Population: +90 *Build Time: 20:00 *Cost: 22000 Coins *FB Credits: 88 Commerce Commerce buildings provide you with Coins. Every building as a certain payout; an amount of Coins that can be acquired after a set amount of time has passed. This differs per building. Hot Dog Stand *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 45 *Payout: $10 / 02:00 *Population: -6 *Build Time: 01:00 *Cost: 250 Coins *FB Credits: 9 The Diner *Grid: 1 x 2 *Health: 110 *Payout: $48 / 05:00 *Population: -14 *Build Time: 02:00 *Cost: 450 Coins *FB Credits: 19 News Stand *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 65 *Payout: $70 / 15:00 *Population: -8 *Build Time: 05:00 *Cost: 500 Coins *FB Credits: 19 Gas Station *Grid: 2 x 2 *Health: 300 *Payout: $95 / 05:00 *Population: -38 *Build Time: 10:00 *Cost: 750 Coins *FB Credits: 24 Shopping Mall *Grid: 2 x 2 *Health: 340 *Payout: $210 / 10:00 *Population: -43 *Build Time: 00:30 *Cost: N/A *FB Credits: 29 Barbers *Grid: 1 x 2 *Health: 190 *Payout: $210 / 20:00 *Population: -24 *Build Time: 15:00 *Cost: 3000 Coins *FB Credits: 29 Farm *Grid: 3 x 4 *Health: 1740 *Payout: $3,000 / 1:00:00 *Population: -216 *Build Time: 00:30 *Cost: N/A *FB Credits: 99 Chemical Lab *Grid: 2 x 3 *Health: 1260 *Payout: $950 / 30:00 *Population: -158 *Build Time: 30:00 *Cost: 8000 Coins *FB Credits: 40 Tailors *Grid: 1 x 2 *Health: 230 *Payout: $320 / 30:00 *Population: -29 *Build Time: 20:00 *Cost: 11000 Coins *FB Credits: 45 Hill Valley Motel *Grid: 3 x 4 *Health: 1440 *Payout: $1,500 / 40:00 *Population: +30 *Build Time: 3:00:00 *Cost: 20000 Coins *FB Credits: 79 Soda Bar *Grid: 2 x 2 *Health: 270 *Payout: $430 / 20:00 *Population: -60 *Build Time: 30:00 *Cost: 25000 Coins *FB Credits: 99 Steel Factory *Grid: 2 x 3 *Health:870 *Payout: $950 / 30:00 *Population: -108 *Build Time: 2:00:00 *Cost: 40000 Coins *FB Credits: 99 Drive-In Cinema *Grid: 2 x 3 *Health: 930 *Payout: $650 / 20:00 *Population: -115 *Build Time: 45:00 *Cost: 60000 Coins *FB Credits: 199 Office Block *Grid: 2 x 3 *Health: 990 *Payout: $1000 / 30:00 *Population: -122 *Build Time: 1:00:00 *Cost: 85000 Coins *FB Credits: 199 The Hotel *Grid: 2 x 3 *Health: 1080 *Payout: $800 / 40:00 *Population: +15 *Build Time: 00:30 *Cost: N/A *FB Credits: 299 Military Sandbag Wall *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 500 *Dmg Output: N/A *Population: N/A *Build Time: 00:00 *Cost: 450 Coins *FB Credits: 2 Cannon *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 500 *Dmg Output: 1 / 00:02 *Population: -28 *Build Time: 1:00:00 *Cost: 2900 Coins *FB Credits: 29 Microwave Gun *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 450 *Dmg Output: 25 / 00:01 *Population: -33 *Build Time: 1:20:00 *Cost: 3500 Coins *FB Credits: 35 The Ionray *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 600 *Dmg Output: 50 / 00:04 *Population: -36 *Build Time: 2:00:00 *Cost: 5000 Coins *FB Credits: 39 Decoration Road *Level: *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 2 *Build Time: 00:00 *Cost: 50 Coins *FB Credits: 1 Pine Tree *Level: *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 75 *Build Time: 00:00 *Cost: 1300 Coins *FB Credits: 5 Oak Tree *Level: *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 110 *Build Time: 00:00 *Cost: 1500 Coins *FB Credits: 6 Flower Circle *Level: *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 50 *Build Time: 00:00 *Cost: 800 *FB Credits: 9 Cherry Tree *Level: *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 125 *Build Time: 00:00 *Cost: N/A *FB Credits: 9 Rose Circle *Level: *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 75 *Build Time: 00:00 *Cost: 1000 Coins *FB Credits: 9 Flag Pole *Level: *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 50 *Build Time: 00:00 *Cost: N/A *FB Credits: 15 Small Billboard *Level: *Grid: 1 x 2 *Health: 200 *Build Time: 00:00 *Cost: 3200 Coins *FB Credits: 15 Shed *Level: *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 100 *Build Time: 00:00 *Cost: 3000 Coins *FB Credits: 12 Copper Statue *Level: *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 250 *Build Time: 00:00 *Cost: 3400 Coins *FB Credits: 19 Big Billboard *Level: *Grid: 1 x 2 *Health: 220 *Build Time: 00:00 *Cost: 3500 Coins *FB Credits: 19 Palm Tree *Level: *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 150 *Build Time: 00:00 *Cost: 2200 Coins *FB Credits: 9 Water Fountain *Level: *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 120 *Build Time: 00:00 *Cost: 3000 Coins *FB Credits: 12 Gold Statue *Level: *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 300 *Build Time: 00:00 *Cost: N/A *FB Credits: 29 Large Water Fountain *Level: *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 400 *Build Time: 00:00 *Cost: 12000 Coins *FB Credits:45 Bandstand *Level: *Grid: 2 x 2 *Health: 250 *Build Time: 00:00 *Cost: 13000 Coins *FB Credits: 49 Obelisk *Level: *Grid: 1 x 1 *Health: 600 *Build Time: 00:00 *Cost: 18000 Coins *FB Credits: 69 Special